Changes
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU: Instead of going into the games with Peeta, Katniss goes with a boy she has more than a few things in common with. How does this change things for everyone's favorite archer and her story find out within. Co-authored with: Better a Freak Than A Fake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We (Better a Freak Than a Fake and I) decided to launch this story again. Except this ime we fixed what we felt were the problems. We hope you like this first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Katniss was nervously waiting in line with all of her District. They were here for the reaping as they were every year. She was a bit more nervous because this time Prim was in there and though the odds were low she would be drawn they still did exsist. She also hated this whole thing every year and just wanted it over with as she heard her heart beat in her ears as Effie Trinket drew a name from the girls ball.

'Not me, please not me' She thought.

It wasn't, it was Primrose Everdeen.

'NO no no no!' She thought as Prims ghostly pale figure walked toward the stage.

She shoved her way to the aisle. "PRIM!"

She was caught around the waist and held back by peacekeepers.

She struggled against the peacekeepers desperately, "I VOLUNTEER!" She shouted breaking free of their grip. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well I believe we have a volunteer!" Effie said surprised as this had not happened in 12 since before she was born.

Prim turned back to Katniss in horror. "No! NO!" She said trying to go to her but Gale broke out and stopped her.

Katniss nodded as she headed to the stage.

"What's your name sweety?" Effie asked.

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss muttered softly.

"OH I bet that was your sister wasn't it? Couldn't let her have all the glory could we?" Effie asked

Not waiting for an answer she said, "Come on everybody, let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

No one clapped not even a little. Instead, they put the three middle fingers of their left hand to their mouths then held them up in the air. Katniss was surprised at the show of respect from them, never thinking she would receive this. That gesture was used so rarely anymore and usually only at funerals when it was.

"Well alright and now for the boys," Effie said.

She went over to the bowl quickly and grabbed the first name she encountered and zipped back. "Castro Yew!"

Katniss watched as an olive skinned black haired boy with dark green eyes. She knew immediately he was from the seem he looked starved, but not overly so like most people.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asked for Castro.

Shockingly, a younger boy looked like he was about to before Castro sent him a glare.

"Well then you two shake hands!" Effie said

"I give you the tributes of District 12!" She said as they shook hands.

Again, there wasn't a single clap.

They let go of each others hands and were lead into the Justice building.

* * *

Castro sat in the room he was put on knowing who was definately going to come first. Sure enough the door opened and his little brother pelted in ahead of his parent and hugged him. Castro picked the little boy who almost volunteered up holding him close.

"Castro, why?" He asked.

Castro just looked down confused not understanding the question.

"I mean why didn't you let me volunteer?" He asked

Instead Castro raised in eyebrow at him asking why he tried to.

"We can't lose you, I don't know what I would do without you," He said

Castro sighed and gently rubbed him little brother's back letting him know it's okay.

"Please talk to me," The little boy said

"You'll be okay, I'll try everything to win." Castro asked in a rough voice having not been used in long a while.

"Thank you, Castro please come back?" He said as their mother and father walked in.

"I got Castro to talk." The little boy told his parent's proudly but obviously still very sad.

"That's good Maize," Their mother said smiling though she had tears in her eyes as they joined in the hug.

"You realize you'll have to talk at the interview, right?" Maize reminded.

"Yeah, I know I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," He said in his raspy voice.

"Well, this is a start I guess." His dad said relieved that he's talking but sad as his wife was.

"Yes it is," his wife said.

Castro just rolled his eyes at that.

"Sorry son you don't talk often enough anymore," She said

"You know why that is." He said looking down.

"I know, but you can't let that rule your life," She said carefully.

Castro sighed, "I don't have much time left for it to do that."

"You'll make it, I know you will," His mother said

"Not with Katniss in there." Castro reminded, "She's too good and I could never kill her."

"Maybe you won't have to," His dad said

"Right, someone else might." Castro sighed.

"Just promise us you'll try," His mother said desperately.

Castro nodded, "I promise."

Just then the peacekeeper came in and Maize started crying again.

"Time's up." The peacekeeper said but Maize still held on for dear life.

"Maize you have to let go, It's alright, I'll do everything in my power to come back to you okay?" Castro said hugging him close.

"Okay." Maize she letting go still crying.

"Wait I have something for you," He said digging into his pocket.

He pulled out small iron chain necklace and put it in his older brother's hand. "Take it with you, it's for luck."

Castro smiled and nodded "Thanks"

"My pleasure." Maize said as he was pulled out.

Castro sighed as he was all alone again and not expecting any more visitors.

So he was certainly surprised when the door opened again and Gale came in.

He and Gale knew each other, but were not nearly as close as Gale and Katniss. Castro raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't think I've been ignorant to how you've been watching Catnip all the time. This is the perfect opportunity for you isn't it?"

"Not really what with fighting for our lives," Castro said carefully.

"Exactly, and there's only one winner. So, get any sick fantasies out of your head before you dig yourself a bigger hole."

"Gale, you do not want to fight with me, we both know if it comes down to me and her she's coming home I will make sure of it," Castro said getting annoyed.

"You still wish you could come back too?" Gale asked

Castro shook his head.

"You don't want to come back?" Gale asked.

He shook his head again and it was true, not at the expense of Katniss' life.

"You really care about her?" Gale asked.

Castro nodded.

"Well then you'll make sure she comes back?" Gale asked.

Castro nodded with no hesitation.

"Good do what you can," Gale said smiling a little.

"I will." Castro promised.

"You know, your a pretty good guy," Gale said.

"I try to be." Castro shrugged.

"Good luck," Gale said.

With that, he left the room and Castro felt a cold breeze.

He turned and gasped. He found a young male ghostly figure clearly having been from the Seam when he was alive. "Slade?" Castro asked in shook.

The figure nodded smiling.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again." Castro said but was smiling. "Not since your games."

The ghost shrugged and smiled.

"It's good to see you though, especially right now." Castro said albeit awkwardly.

He smiled.

He pointed to the room Katniss was in with his eyebrow raised.

"She's going to win, I'll make sure of it." Castro sighed, "I have no intention of winning this."

At that he raised another eyebrow that seemed to say: "Really still her?"

"Yes, still her." Castro said seriously.

He smiled and seemed to chuckle.

"It's not like you didn't Luquertra for the longest time before the Reaping." Castro reminded.

He shrugged and smiled

"You can't fool me, Mateo."

He shrugged then looked at Castro worriedly.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't want to be worried about right now."

He looked apologetic.

"It's okay, that was to be expect I guess." Castro shrugged with a sigh.

"He smiled sadly gliding over and looking like he wanted to hug Castro.

Though Mateo wasn't actually tangible, Castro did the closest he could to fulfilling that request. He smiled a bit at that looking happy

"Glad I could make you happy." Castro said noticing that.

He nodded then pointed to the clock. He disappeared right as the door opened for the last time and the Peacekeeper said, "It's time."

Castro nodded and followed the man out.

He was quiet as Mateo as Katniss joined and they headed to the train.

* * *

"So I guess we're partners?" Katniss asked.

Castro just nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Katniss," She said offering her hand.

"Castro." He said in his raspy voice shaking her hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked noting his voice.

Castro just nodded.

"Do you ever talk?" She asked

"Not really any more." Castro sighed.

"Really why not?" Katniss asked

He looked down not wanting to talk about that.

"Oh sorry I touched a nerve huh?" She asked awkwardly.

He nodded sadly not looking up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," She said.

"I know you didn't." Castro said but didn't look up.

"Lets just go eat?" She said.

He nodded and the got on the training heading for the dinning car. They arrived at the same time as Effie and Haymitch

"So, what's the plan?" Katniss asked taking a seat.

"Try not to die," Haymitch said

_'No promises there.'_ Castro thought.

"Not funny," Katniss growled.

"Okay," Haymitch said taking a drink from his liquor glass, "embrace the probability of you imminent death."

"If you have nothing of any use to say then why are you a mentor?" Castro growled in annoyance.

"The refreshments." Haymitch said holding up the liquor bottle. "Besides, there isn't any other options."

Before Haymitch could take another sip Castro's steak knife flew through the air and shattered the bottle spilling the contents on the floor.

"This is not a joke to either of us," Castro growled.

Haymitch stood up angrily. "Listen you two, you want to know how to stay alive? You get people to like you and so far both of you are doing a terrible job at that."

"Well you are not exactly helping," Katniss said

"You just barely got here." Haymitch reminded.

"You are not taking us seriously," Castro said.

"If either of you do win and become a mentor, you'd under stand, looks like I just might have gotten myself a pair of fighters this year, though." Haymitch observed.

"Yes you did," Katniss said.

"So, I already know Castro's good with knives." Haymitch observed though angry about his chosen target.

Castro nodded smirking

"What about you?" Haymitch asked turning to Katniss.

"I'm pretty good with a bow and I can hunt," She said

"If your 'pretty good' with a bow and arrow then I have no idea how to throw knives." Castro countered. "Even the best career can't dream of being half the archer you are."

"What's that mean?" Katniss asked.

"You always hit targets right through the eye I have seen what you sell at the hob I bought some of them as well," Castro said.

"I've also seen you shoot a few times for myself." He admitted awkwardly.

"You have?" She asked.

Castro just nodded hoping not to make this more awkward.

"How?" She asked. She only ever shot in the forest.

"Where do you think I got all that knife practice?" Castro asked. "I have a family to feed, too, you know."

"You hunt?" She asked.

"Yeah, I could never dream of being as successful as you and Gale are at it though." Castro shrugged.

"I have never seen you in the forest."

Castro shrugged not sure why she hadn't besides Gale possibly distracting her.

"It's weird," she said.

"I'm not denying it." Castro said simply.

"I usually see everything," she said.

"The silent steps of a hunter?" Castro shrugged and Katniss thought of her and Gale's first encounter in the woods. How she had no idea he was there till he spoke up but she wasn't as experienced then. She never imagined it could happen recently.

"Do you follow me?" She asked

Castro shook his head, "I just happen to come across you occasionally. That's why it's only a few times that I've seen you shoot."

"Oh well alright," she said awkwardly.

She turned to Haymitch hoping against hope that he'd say something useful.

"If you both hunt you must be good trackers," Haymitch said

"Well, animal's anyways but my hunting partner, Gale, insists that there's no difference." Katniss answered. "He's wrong though, human's are smarter… in some cases, and squirrels are rarely ever armed."

"True, but it'll help," Haymitch said

"Yeah, it's certainly better than nothing." Katniss said awkwardly.

"Exactly," Haymitch said.

"That's what you usually get, huh?" Castro asked trying to better understand where he's coming from with his original comments. "Tributes that can't do anything?"

"Yes that and they don't seem to fight," Haymitch said.

"I've noticed." Katniss said thinking about the games she's watched.

"This time though I have fighters," He said sizing them up.

Castro knew that was only true with Katniss though since he plans on dying. Just as he had promised Gale, not what he promised his family. He honestly lied to them on that.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asked

Castro nodded.

"You seem off," She said carefully.

"Given our current situation, that is to be expected." Castro reminded that being the first thing to come to mind. "In a few days we will be fighting to the death after all."

"Right," Katniss said

Castro nodded, "Every non-Career's going to be off."

"Yeah, they are" Katniss sighed.

"You'll be fine though." He told her confidently.

"You think so?" She asked

"Of course I do. You're Katniss Everdeen!" Castro said in the most duh! voice he can with the way it still cracks hoarsely.

"So?" She asked.

"You're the heroine of the story, you can't be killed."

"Heroine? Story?" Katniss asked confused not knowing how to break the fourth wall.

"Nevermind," Castro said.

"So, anything else?" Katniss asked Haymitch.

"For tonight? Sleep," Haymitch

"That's propably going to be easier said then done." Katniss sighed.

"I know that, but you'll need it," Haymitch said

"Alright then, where are our rooms?" Katniss asked.

"Down the hall to the right and left," Haymitch said

"Okay, I guess I should go at least try now." Katniss said getting up.

"Yeah me too, goodnight," Castro said

Haymitch watched them leave but knew that even if one of them wins, a goodnight will never again exist for either of them. He just hoped that whether they win or not, they play by the Capitol's rules. Nothing good ever comes out of not.

* * *

**A/N: Let us know what you though with a review! We will see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy our latest offering of awesome!

* * *

Chapter 2

Castro woke up the next morning with a sigh. They still had about two hours left till they arrived in the Capitol. He got up and headed over to the dining car. He found Katniss and Effie already there both looking wide awake, "Good morning, Castro." Effie said being very perky.

"Hello, Effie," He yawned.

"Did you get any sleep?" Katniss asked him worriedly.

"A little," Castro said.

"Yeah, I had a lot of trouble with that too but I did manage to get a little bit as well." Katniss sighed.

"Yeah," Castro sighed.

"Well, Haymitch probably just went to bed and we still have two hours till we arrive in the Capitol. What now?" Katniss asked either of them.

"We could talk?" Effie offered.

"About what?" Castro asked.

"Each other?" She offered again.

"Alright, how about Castro starts?" Katniss asked.

"Well what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Just whatever you're comfortable sharing." Katniss shrugged.

"Well, I don't know where to start," Castro said.

"Maybe with your family," Effie offered.

"Well, it's just me, mom, dad and my little brother," Castro said.

"How do you get along?" Katniss asked. "I noticed that who I'm assuming is your brother almost volunteered at the Reaping."

"Yeah that was him, but I would not let him it's only his first reaping, his the most important person to me," Castro said.

"I can imagine, I mean what I did was unheard of in 12 but in reverce you could go to 1 and do that and surprise quite a few people." Katniss said impressed with such family loyalty.

"Yeah I guess," Castro said.

"What about your parents? How do you get along with them?" Katniss asked.

"Very well most times," He said.

"Any friends?" Effie asked.

"Not really, I had a few, but now I only have one really other than my little brother,"

"Really? What happened?" Katniss asked worried now… wait… she's been worried not stop since Prim's name was drawn.

"He was reaped," Castro said simply.

"Oh," Katniss said looking down. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Not your fault, I still have Gale and his family, and mine," Castro said choosing not to mention his friends ghost.

"Gale's been helping you?" Katniss asked now very surprised she never knew of him before the Reaping.

"Oh! Yeah he has," Castro said.

"Hmm… I never knew that. He's my best friend yet I never knew that."

"Really? I knew about you he talks about you, quite a bit actually," Castro said picking up and apple.

"Well, I guess that's to be expected. We're best friends and hunting partners so I guess I'm just a big part of his life. I know he is for me." Katniss shrugged grabbing a roll. "I'm sorry but he never said a thing about you."

"Yeah, well that's not very surprising actually Gale and I disagree over a few very important...things," Castro said awkwardly biting into his apple.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked confused.

"It's hard to explain," Castro said.

"Oh… okay…" Katniss said awkwardly trying to think of what it could be.

"You still want to know?" Castro guessed.

"Yes I do." Katniss admitted.

"Well it's a bit of a touchy subject," Castro said.

"Well, I guess I could leave it then." Katniss sighed.

"It's sort of...you," Castro said awkwardly.

"Me?" Katniss asked confused. "What about me?"

"Well...that's where it gets awkward," Castro said taking another bite of his apple.

Effie was smiling some things she did not grasp, but emotions those she was almost unbeatable at reading.

"Awkward, how so?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Effie asked smirking

Katniss thought for a second then said, "I got nothing."

"Oh dear, you really are odd," Effie chuckled. Coming from a Capitolite, Katniss took that as a compliment. "I can't believe this," Effie said

"What?" Katniss asked still not getting it.

"They disagree over you," Effie said trying to get through to her.

"Yes, what does that mean?"

"Oh you clueless girl, they both like you, they fight because of it," She said

"Well of course Gale like me, I like him too, he's my best friend and I probably wouldn't even still be alive without him."

"No, girl you don't understand Castro and Gale whoever he is love you and that is why they fight," Effie said.

Katniss looked shocked and turned to Castro, "Is what she says true?" Castro nodded awkwardly his mouth still full of apple. Katniss wasn't sure what to say to that. She was honestly dumbfounded. Castro sighed got up and left the car. "Castro, wait!" Katniss said going after him.

* * *

"What is it?" He asked stopping in the hall.

"I'm sorry. This is just really hard for me. I have never really thought of anyone that way before and I'm not sure what to do here, especially, given the current situation here."

"Yeah well it'll be fine soon," he sighed.

"You won't have to worry about me anyway," He said.

"Only one victor," Katniss sighed.

"It'll be you," Castro said.

"You don't know that." Katniss corrected. "It could be you, or it would probably be one of the Careers like almost every year."

"No it'll be you, I promised Gale I would do all I could to make sure you came home," Castro said.

"What about your own family though?" Katniss asked though surprised he promised that.

"They have dad, and my brother knows a bit about hunting and gathering and Gale would help, they would be fine, plus mom was a townie at one point," He sighed.

"Her being from the town means nothing though, if you leave the town you can never come back, just ask my mother." Katniss reminded rhetorically speaking.

"Actually it's more dependent on family than you may think, and in any case she would still have dad and my brother," Castro said

"I don't want you to just die without even trying." Katniss sighed.

"I won't not try, but if it comes down to it I will do my best to make sure you get home," Castro said.

"That's not the trying I mean and you know it."

"I know, but this is the way it is," Castro said.

"I wish there was another way." Katniss sighed.

"I do too, but there's not," Castro sighed walking away.

Katniss didn't try to follow him this time though.

She sighed wishing that life could be simple. "How could I be so stupid?" She asked coming back to the dining car.

* * *

"Not stupid, just oblivious," Effie said sympathetically

"Apparently he promised Gale that he'd try and make sure I win." Katniss sighed.

"Aw, that is so sweet!" Effie gushed.

"I can't let him do that though." Katniss said seriously.

"Why not then you could go back home a victor," She said confused.

"I can't let him die there not even trying to win."

"He would try to win, but not kill you," She said.

"It didn't seem like that was what he meant." Katniss said shaking her head.

"Well, what can you do?" Effie shrugged.

"Nothing," Katniss sighed knowing he's right on that.

"Exactly, but do try to spare his feelings," She said.

"I'll try but I'm not very good with stuff like this in case you haven't noticed yet."

"I have, maybe you just need help?" Effie said.

"Probably," Katniss sighed. "It might not help though."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I suck at this kind of stuff,"

"Well then get someone to help you," She said.

"Like who?" Katniss asked.

"Me," She offered.

"Are you sure?" Katniss asked, a little skeptical of if this is a good idea.

"I'm good with emotions," Effie said.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt." Katniss agreed after some though.

"Good, you won't regret this!" Effie said.

"So, what do I do then?"

"Well, that depends first, how do you feel about all this?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Then we will start there I want you to go to your room and try to relax and think," Effie said.

"Alright," Katniss sighed and headed to her room.

"Trust me it will help!" Effie called after her.

"Hopefully," Katniss muttered going into bedroom.

* * *

She lay down in her bed and began to think of Gale first. She always thought of him as a friend but even before she just found out he has a crush on her that felt like too casual of a word for him but… was boyfriend really right. That thought process just felt so foreign but was the feeling there.

She supposed, maybe yes it was, but she could not be sure. "Gah, why does this have to be so complicated?" Katniss breathed falling back into her bed. SO she tried thinking of the situation instead. She obviously knew that there's a SLIGHT chance that her and Gale could be together, assuming she can somehow win this but Castro? They were going into the Hunger Games together. It's literally impossible.

So she tried looking at it another way, what if it were possible how would she feel then? After all she had only just met Castro, but that was a good thing in this case she would not think of him like a brother like she does with Gale.

She had to admit that then there might have been something there as well.

_'Ugh, why can't it be simple?'_ She thought glumly She had no idea what Effie thought this would accomplish. She then thought of something else, even if she was not here or got out of here did she really want anything like that with anyone?

She realized the answer was no, no she didn't want anything like that, especially not what it probably would eventually lead to. She sighed that meant breaking at least one heart now and possible another later down the line.

Having come to that conclusion though, she decided it might be time to go back to Effie, see what she thinks. So she went off to find the women hoping she was not doing anything to odd, but then she was a Capitol Citizen so the odds were high that she was. She was just sitting in the dining room sipping a cup of tea. "Effie, I figured out how I feel about this."

"That's good dear sit tell me," She said smiling.

Katniss sat down and sighed, "Well, I don't want to think that way about anyone… ever. Even if I do get out or hadn't come here in the first place that has never been something I wanted."

"Really? Why is that?" Effie asked. Katniss of course know but she didn't know how she could get the idea through to a Capitol Citizen? "Well?" Effie asked.

"Do you have any children Effie?" Katniss asked trying to think of a way to get this through to her.

"Actually yes I do, a son from a...wild night he's five years old," Effie said smiling.

"And as stupid of a question as this may seem. You really love him and would anything for him right?"

"Of course I do," She said.

"Then would you mind imagining a scenario for me? It will probably be very difficult for you but it will help you understand where I'm coming from here." Katniss offered unable to think of another way.

"Alright?" She said awkwardly.

"Now picture this, you and your son were not as lucky as you actually are and were born in District 12, the poorest and least prepared of all the districts. You've been struggling with everything you can to simply keep the two of you alive but it never seems enough. It's seven years in the future now so your son is twelve and getting ready for his first Reaping. You guys are barely alive so he was forced to take out tesserae to simply survive another year putting his name in the bowl three times this first year and you know they will keep doubling every year till he's eighteen. You're at the Reaping in the back with the other adults trying to convince yourself that it's just his first year, there's no way it was be him… but it is and as his mother you can do absolutely nothing as he shakily makes his way up to the stage. There is one victor but you know better than to think the odd are in his favor. After all, there are only two District 12 victors in all of history for a reason and he's only twelve, the younger ones almost always die first unless they're Careers. You do get to say goodbye for five minutes but you could have five decades and it would never be enough. Especially since for almost all of it you can't even talk because you can't stop crying. He's than taken to the Capitol where he's paraded around like an animal, trained for a short while but it's not enough, given a two training score since he can't do anything, and thrown into the arena to fight to the death. The arena is… a frozen wasteland. He's dressed for the climate but not enough, not when night falls at least but he won't have to worry about that as right when the gong goes off and he steps off the pedestal, an eighteen year old boy built like a mountain picks him up by the collar of his coat and he screams but he's hundreds of miles away and you can only watch helplessly as the boy stabs him once, not dead; twice, not dead; three times; four; five; six; seven… he finally goes limp deader than a doornail. How does that make you feel?"

Effie froze she could not imagine losing her son not like that. For the first time she realized what the district parents went through. It was horrible having to watch your children fight to the death and even then having to worry every year that it might be them. "I feel terrified," She said sadly.

"Then you understand what it's like for the district parents, I don't want to think of anyone as a boyfriend because I know that eventually it would go all the way and I just want to avoid that situation entirely."

"You may want to Katniss, but sometimes things happen," Effie said.

Katniss sighed though she was very proud of herself for actually managing to get through to a Capitol Citizen on that, "I know that, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't at least try right?"

"You can try," She shrugged.

"So, what do I do about Castro and if I win Gale then?" Katniss asked getting back on track.

"You try to be gentle about it," She said thought seeming like she wanted to say more.

"Alright, I guess it will be a lot easier to get my point across on that to Castro than it was to you and Gale already knows it having heard more than a few times."

"Tough...never mind," Effie said.

"Never mind what?" Katniss asked confused.

"I just thought of something, but it's nothing," Effie said.

"At least say it then." Katniss insisted.

"Well consider Katniss...you might be able to use this," Effie said.

"What do you mean 'use this'?" Katniss asked confused.

"Well you could use this whole romance thing, people eat that sort of thing up at the Capitol," Effie said.

"To get sponsors," Katniss concluded, "Do you really think that could work?"

"Yes I do, as I say they eat that sort of thing up," Effie said.

Katniss sighed, "Well, I guess it's worth a shot."

"Smart girl!" Effie said smiling.

"Should I maybe go talk to him now then?" Katniss asked.

"Yes, you should, but be careful with how you do it," Effie said.

"I will, while I'm gone, how about you think about my scenario and what you have been celebrating your whole life and directly contributing to as an escort for years." Katniss said before getting up and heading to find Castro.

She knocked on his door and sure enough he was there and had gone back to being mostly silent. She noticed the light was still on concluding he must be in there. "Castro, I really need to talk to you."

* * *

His door slid open to reveal Castro who was brushing his teeth. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you," She said. Castro motioned to the couch in his room as he headed back to the bathroom.

She decided to wait for him to finish which he did soon and came back.

He motioned for her to talk. "Well I thought a lot about what you said," Katniss said.

Castro got a little hopeful at that but wouldn't let himself get too far. "I realized that, if the situation were different you and Gale would both stand a chance," She said. Castro raised an eyebrow wondering if she really meant it.

"I'm serious," Katniss said correctly guessing what he was thinking.

"But there's still no chance for us now." Castro sighed finally speaking.

"Well maybe," Katniss said. Castro was very confused at that. "Well...what if we were to..." She trailed trying to find the right words. "Look, Effie said that in the Capitol they would eat up a couple in the games so that will help us get sponsors and we need any help we can get with that."

"So you want to fake it?" He asked.

Katniss hesitated, "I'm not exactly sure which I would be."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, it might be fake but it's nothing to do with you. I just don't really want that kind of relationship with anyone."

"Oh I see," He sighed.

"I'm sorry." Katniss apologized.

"It's fine," He sighed.

"Do you think we should anyways?" Katniss asked.

"It gives you more sponsors so yes," Castro said.

"Alright, I already did the impossible on this train though."

"What did you do?" Castro asked.

"I made Effie realize what the reapings and games are like for the district parents." Katniss said quite proud of herself.

"No way," Castro scoffed.

"Yes way actually… well… close enough. She has a son so I set up a scenario as if she was from 12 instead of the Capitol and her son was Reaped for and died in the games. It got straight through to her."

"Impressive," Castro said.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised that it actually worked."

"Me too, but it did," He said smiling.

"Right before I left I told her to, 'think about my scenario and what you have been celebrating your whole life and directly contributing to as an escort for years'." Katniss chuckled. "I'm not sure how that part's going though."

"Me either," He said.

"Wanna check?" Katniss offered.

"Don't we have to practice being a couple?" Castro asked.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked confused.

"Well we need to convince who knows how many people we are a couple in these games right?" Castro asked.

"Right," Katniss nodded.

"So, we need to practice being a couple at least to fool the first wave of cameras," Castro said.

"How do you practice though?"

"Well I'm not sure," Castro said.

"Maybe… we could kiss." He suggested nervously.

"We what?" She asked blushing.

"We'll probably have to do it more than a few times in the arena." Castro reminded blushing.

"Well...I...suppose, but I never have," Katniss said.

"Neither have I, that's why I think we should practice it, make it a little less awkward in front of the cameras."

"Well, alright" She said nervously.

Castro leaned in and connected his lips to hers. It felt odd at first since neither had done this sort of thing before. They kept this first one simple because of that. No tongue and not very lengthy.

"So?" She asked.

"I like it. It was awkward but first kisses always are. Some more practice and we should do just fine." Castro said, "You?"

"Well...I liked too, it was awkward though," She said. "What now?" She asked.

"Try again?" He asked.

"I guess…" Katniss agreed.

So he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again gentler this time. They stayed kissing longer this time but still kept their tongues to themselves.

They separated again. "I think we can pull this off." Katniss said looking right at him.

"I think so too," He said blushing.

"Think that's enough practicing for now?" Katniss asked.

"Yes I suppose so," Castro shrugged

"Wanna check on Effie then?" Katniss offered.

"Sure," He said offering his hand to her

* * *

They found her still in the dining car completely lost in thought.

"Effie, are you alright?" Castro asked as they entered. Effie shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked as they sat down.

"You're right." Effie sighed.

"Right?" Katniss asked raising an eyebrow.

"This whole time I was wrong about all of this the whole time. I'm such a horrible person."

"No, you're not you were brain washed the whole Capital is really," Castro said.

"I know, but still."

"No one blames you personally, it was your job," Castro said.

"Well, I guess, but what now?" Effie asked.

"We get through this," Castro said.

"I guess." Effie agreed.

"Good," Katniss said.

"We also agreed it would be best to go with the couple thing." Katniss added.

"Well, that's great!" Effie said.

"Yeah we even… practiced… a few times…" Katniss said awkwardly.

"You what?" She asked confused.

"We kissed." Castro said blushing.

"Oh you did?" Effie asked smirked. They both blushed and nodded. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked still smirking.

"Well, yeah, we did." Katniss admitted awkwardly.

"Good," She said.

"So, how exactly do we do this when the cameras are on?" Katniss asked.

"You stay close to Castro whenever possible; hold hands, steel kisses, Katniss maybe you could giggle on occasion?" She asked.

"I don't giggle." Katniss said simply.

"Then learn how," Effie shrugged. Katniss sighed figuring she'll look ridiculous. "Fine no giggling," Effie said.

"Well... I'll think about that but more than likely not." Katniss shrugged.

"At least you'll consider it," She said.

"Is that all?" Castro asked.

"Unless you both want to 'practice' more," She said doing air quotes around practice.

They both blushed deeply at that, "Do you want to?" Castro asked Katniss.

"Well, we do have a lot of people to fool," She said.

"Here or somewhere else?" Castro asked.

"Not in front of her," Katniss said pointing to a smirking Effie.

"Good point." Castro said pulled her out of the room.

"They'll be a real couple before the games start, mark my words," Effie told the nearest Avox.

The Avox was surprised she was talking to him in what wasn't an order but nodded as he continued to clean the table.

"Do you disagree?" She asked surprising him even more.

He shook his head getting nervous that she was trying to pull some kind of trick to get him in trouble.

"No need to be nervous I was just asking an opinion," Effie said.

The Avox shrugged it off and focused back his work.

"I was trying to be nice," She shrugged.

That was exactly what was confusing him though.

"I've realized some of the things, I agreed to have been wrong," She said.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Katniss, the girl has opened my eyes," She said

He was honestly impressed at that and glanced back to where Katniss and Castro had gone.

"So do you agree with me honestly?" Effie asked.

He nodded again, the seemed perfect for each other if it wasn't for the games.

* * *

Meanwhile, Castro and Katniss were back in his room just sitting awkwardly, "Well…" Castro trailed not sure what to say.

"Yeah, I guess we should..." She trailed.

Once again, it was him who kissed her first. She time she leaned into it a little more tentatively gripping his hands.

"Is something wrong?" He asked when they separated.

"No... nothing, I was just...enjoying that..." She said blushing.

"Good… I was really worried you wouldn't you just seemed kind of hesitant."

"I...well...I don't know it's just new," She said.

"You sure that's it?" Castro asked nervously.

"Yeah, I am it's like my body sort of acted on its own," She said.

"But you still like it?"

"Yes I do," She said honestly.

"I do, too." He smiled.

"So what does this mean?" She asked.

"That maybe it isn't fake after all."

"Do you think so?" She asked.

"Well… maybe." Castro said hesitantly.

"I think...you might have a good point," She said scooting closer to him.

This time, it was finally her to kiss him first.

He was caught off guard, but melted into it as his arms slowly and a bit hesitantly slid around her waist. He was even more surprised to feel her arms wrap around his neck.

Katniss broke away looking down sadly, "It's just for the games. There's literally no way we could be together."

"But..." Castro tried desperately.

"It's just a fact, Castro. There's only one victor. Everyone else dies."

"Katniss...I guess you're right," He sighed sadly. She got up and left the room sadly. Castro huffed and lay on the bed cursing his luck.

Katniss went to her own room pretty much doin the same exact thing.

They both felt the train slow to a stop and came out of their rooms and despite what just happened, took each other's hands.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," Katniss shrugged.

"Then let's go," Castro said as Effie came out to tidy them up a bit.

Once she was done, she sighed but managed to put on a smile, "Alright that should just about do it."

"Okay," They said as she flung the door open.

Katniss held Castro's hand tight and managed to put on a semi-convincing smile as well. They set out through the crowd that were taking as many pictures as they could.

* * *

**A/N: The tension builds! Leave a review we like reviews no matter what they are.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy our latest offering.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The day was a blur of pictures and reporters who of course zoomed in on their hand holding that had been irritating, but now they faced prep. Castro sat in the room awaiting his prep team.

Katniss' words kept going through his head. ___'Just friends'_He thought bitterly.___'Of all the rotten luck, how did this just happen to happen to me?'_He thought as he glared at the ground.

Just then the door flew open. The first was a woman with hot pink hair and skin named Candy and with how bubbly and eccentric she is she seemed to be high on what she's named after... or maybe Morphling.

The second was a man with silver skin and red eyes that like Castro did not seem to speak much his name was Titus.

Finally there was Valia, she had bright yellow skin, blue hair, and only one hand but almost no one knew what happened to the other one, but it left a nasty scar on amputation site so it obviously was not by birth.

"So you're Castro?" Candy asked. Castro just nodded being Castro. "Well you're not so bad," She said looking him up and down. He wasn't sure whether or not to take that as a compliment, it was almost a back handed one. "Do you ever talk?" She asked.

"Not very often." Castro said hoping she won't ask.

"Well that's alright, cute strong, and silent if only you lived here," She said before dragging him out of the room.

They took him to the prep room having been in some waiting room.

* * *

The next few hours were awful. Being a boy they luckily didn't wax him but they striped him naked and dunked him into a bunch of weird smelling baths and all that other stuff. Valia seemed to be functioning very well for only having one hand.

They straightened and brushed his hair before standing him naked on a pedestal. Titus grabbed his hand and was eying it in a weird sort of way moving it towards his head. "Titus don't!" Valia said slapping Castro's hand out of Titus grasp with her one hand.

"What was that?" Castro asked.

"You don't want to know." Valia said running her fingers along her stump.

"Something tells me I do," Castro said.

"Oh, Titus is a cannibal." Candy said waving it off as if it were perfectly normal to eat people.

"He is?" Castro said stunned as he looked at Titus.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"No, was I supposed to?' Castro asked.

"Don't you remember the 64th Hunger Games?" Candy asked.

"Well actually no, I never really watch after the blood bath," Castro said and it was true that was usually where the tributes from 12 died.

"Then you must have at least **HEARD** of him then." Candy said. "How did you think Valia lost her hand?"

"I didn't know," Castro said staring at Titus.

"Did you really eat Valia's hand?" He nodded, but did not speak, "Why did you do that?" Castro asked him.

He just shrugged, "He does not talk," Candy said.

"Why not?" Castro asked Candy.

"The Capital made him and Avox," Valia said.

"Oh," Castro said looking at him regretfully.

"Yes, so we will never know," She said.

"Can't he write?" Castro asked thinking about how Mateo used to do that with some things.

"Well yes," She said.

"Then why can't he just write down why?"

"We have a job to do," Candy said. Castro sighed as the finished prepping him. "Okay wait here," Candy said.

"Could I at least have a robe or something?" Castro asked since he's still naked. Candy threw him a robe. "Thank you," he said putting it on.

"No trouble," She said winking as they left.

* * *

He was left alone again waiting for his stylist Portia, who arrived a bit later. For a Capitol citizen, she actually looked pretty normal. She had a lighter shade of dark skin, with puffed blonde hair that is slightly curled and golden, sharp nails. She wore a black dress and lipstick with purple-pinkish eye liner "You must be Castro. I'm Portia your stylist."

"Nice to meet you," Castro said.

"So, as you know everyone has to where something relating to their district's export." Castro nodded raising an eyebrow. "For District 12, that has always been coal miners, but Katniss' stylist and I don't want to do that. We want to make sure people remember you."

"Well alright," Castro said confused.

"He had a great idea having to do with the coal itself to use for you both."

"Alright?" Be said cautiously.

"And what do you do with coal?"

"Burn it?" He asked.

"Exactly, we're going to light you in an artificial flame."

"That sounds dangerous," Castro said.

Portia shook her head, "I can assure you it's perfectly safe."

"Well, I guess have to trust that," He said.

"Good then put this on." She said giving him a black jumpsuit.

He took it and pulled it on

"And this too." she said handing him a headdress. "We won't light it till we're down there though."

"What do I do until then?"

"Just relax, are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually," He admitted.

She went to a table and got him up some food, "Anything you like."

"Uh I always wanted to try cow," He said.

"Well, there are many beef options."

"Well can I try all of them?" He asked.

"Sure, try this first," She said handing him a pack of beef jerky. "They actually keep them at the Cornucopia most years."

Castro loved it. It was awesome. "This is delicious!" Castro smiled.

"Yes, most people like it," Portia said smiling.

"So, what else?" He said looking the assortment over.

"Steak, Hamburgers, Meatloaf," She listed.

"I have no idea what any of those are." Castro said bluntly.

She pointed to each one. He eyed the hamburgers first and took one. He spent the rest of the wait trying foods in an attempt to possibly gain some weight before the arena.

* * *

Then they were called down though. "Alright now to the floats," Portia said. She took him down to the area they chariots and stuff were. There he saw Katniss in her jumpsuit that very much showed off her curves even if she did not know she had them.

"Wow Katniss, you loom great." He heard himself say as he came over.

"Thank you, you look great as well," She said.

"Thanks, I'm nervous for when they light it though." Castro admitted.

"So am I," She said.

"Guess we have no choice but to just see though." Castro sighed.

"That's true," Katniss sighed.

Cinna came up with the lighter. "You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Katniss said and Castro nodded. He lit both of their suits and headdresses in the artificial flames. They felt warm, but not burning "Incredible," Katniss said looked at the flames.

"Yeah, they are," Castro said.

The District 1 chariots started to move out. "Alright smile and get ready," Cinna said.

"Right," Katniss said getting up on the chariot.

Castro followed her up and cautiously took her hand. Katniss just held on to it knowing what they have to be, at least in front of the cameras. "Ready?" Castro asked.

"As I'm going to get," Katniss said as their chariot began to move.

As soon as they came out they were greeted by cheers. "They love us." Castro said with a smile waving at the audience.

"Yeah shocking," Katniss said.

"I don't find it hard to believe." Castro said pulling her closer.

In spite of herself she blushed, "Is that so?" She asked calmly as she waved to the audience

"Yes, it is." He said before sneaking a kiss as Effie said.

She kissed him back. As they did, the crowd's cheers grew even louder. "They love it," Katniss said when they separated.

"Just as Effie said they would." Castro said as the reached the half circle.

"Well, she was right," Katniss said.

They ignored President Snow as he came up on the stage.

He gave the usual speech and they were soon in the training center.

When they got back they noticed that everyone was glaring at them. "What?" Katniss asked. They all just turned away. "What is their problem?" She asked.

"Well, we did literally out shine all of them." Castro pointed out.

"Well, when you put it that way," She said taking off her headdress.

Castro took off his own two and both were no long lit. "There's no way anyone will ignore us now."

"That's good," Katniss said giving him a hug as their team approached.

"That was incredible!" Cinna said impressed.

"All we did was wave," Katniss said.

"And kiss." Portia added with a smirk.

"Oh...well yes..." Katniss said awkwardly.

"So… are you guys…?" Portia started.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"Together?" She asked.

"Well...we... Uh..." Katniss stammered.

"Yes." Castro said holding her close.

She seemed a little stunned, but realized she had to go with it in front of the other tributes and nodded. "That's great!" Portia said excitedly.

"Yeah, as unfortunate as it is that will help get sponsors." Cinna said.

"Exactly!" Haymitch said leading the way to the elevator.

"Effie suggested it." Castro said. "So, you think we did good?"

"I think you did great!" Effie said.

They got into the elevator and Katniss said, "By the way, you'll never believe what I got from Effie."

"What?" Haymitch asked.

"I made her realize what the games are like for district parents."

"Yes, she did," Effie said sadly.

Haymitch looked shocked and dare I say impress, "You realize you have done the impossible right?"

"That's what I thought!" Katniss said.

"So, how did you do it?" Haymitch asked.

"I made her imagine her own child going into the games," Katniss said.

"You have a child?" Haymitch asked turning to Effie having never known that.

"Yes, I have a son," She said.

"I set up a full scenario with him not scorching on any of the details." Katniss said.

"Well, good for you," Haymitch said.

"So, tomorrow we start training." Katniss said watching the numbers, "Any advice for that?"

"What are you good at again?" Haymitch asked.

"Archery, knives." Castro said pointing to the right person with the weapon.

"Stay away from them! Try to learn something new until individual demonstrations,"

"Alright," They both nodded.

"Other than that try to make allies," He added.

"Alright, we'll try." Katniss agreed but she knew that would be difficult for the both of them.

"Good," He said.

"And that's all?" Castro asked..

"Try and learn new skills, things that will help you survive," Haymitch said. "And don't ignore the survival kills. That's always a good way to get yourselves killed." Haymitch added.

"Got it," They both said.

The elevator arrived on their floor.

"Well you should consider bed," Effie said.

"Yeah, I guess we should probably at least try." Katniss agree with a yawn.

"Yeah," Castro agreed. They headed out onto the floor and to their rooms. "Goodnight Katniss," Castro called.

"Goodnight, Castro." She called back.

They both closed their doors and headed to bed reflecting on the day. They got a little bit of sleep on and off but not much at all.

* * *

Then Effie was waking them, "Time to get ready for training," She reminded them.

"Right," They groaned getting up.

"Great, so get dressed and head over for some breakfast." Effie said leaving the room.

"Right," Katniss groaned getting up.

She groggily got on her training suit and headed to the dining room finding Castro there and just as groggy. "Hey Castro," she said taking a seat next to him. He nodded at her taking an egg. She dished up her own food and didn't say any more.

"Awkward," Effie said. They both nodded. "Well, can't say I blame you," She said.

"I am so glad I set that scenario up." Katniss finally said.

"What do you mean?" Effie asked.

"The old Effie wouldn't understand one bit." Katniss said taking a bite.

"That's true," Effie said

"How long do we have till we have to go down for training?"

"About forty-five minutes," Effie said.

"Plenty of time, does the Capitol happen to have anything to make you more alert when you're tired?"

"Well, there is coffee," Effie said.

"What's that?" Katniss asked.

"It's a drink, but I'm not sure that would be best," Effie said.

"Why not?" Katniss asked.

"Well, it can be addicting," She said

"Yeah, that would probably be a bad idea then, we don't want any withdrawals in the arena."

"Yes, try...Hot Chocolate," Effie said.

"That could help?" Katniss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it could," Effie said.

"I guess it's worth a shot then." Katniss said and Effie ordered the both some.

"Then try it," Effie said. The mugs arrived and they both took a drink careful not to burn her tongue. Katniss downed hers in almost one gulp… maybe hot chocolate is addicting. Castro drank a majority of his own quickly as well. "Wow, you guys really like that don't you?" Effie asked. They both nodded refilling their mugs. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe you can get addicted to hot chocolate." Effie said watching them down it."

"Maybe, but it's refreshing," Castro said.

"Just, be careful," Effie warned.

"We will," Katniss said.

Katniss took another drink. Once that mug was done she ordered another one and this basically went on until they were called down to training.

"Katniss are you okay?" Castro asked.

"Yeah, that stuff's just VERY delicious."

"Don't get hooked." Castro said

"You drank as much as I did," she said.

"No, I had six cups, you had twenty-eight and yes, I did count."

"I did not," she said.

"Yes, you actually did." Effie said.

"Really?" She asked. They both nodded. "Oh, I didn't realize," She said.

"Yeah, hence why I asked if you're okay," Castro said awkwardly.

"I'm fine," She said excitedly.

"Let's just get to training." Castro sighed.

"Right," She said smiling which was really odd.

"Why are you smiling?" Castro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just excited," She said.

"To train?"

"Yeah, no...I don't know," She said.

He sighed as they got in the elevator. "Calm down please," He said.

"Alright, I'll try." Katniss promised but it did not look like that was going to happen. Castro sighed, as the elevator stopped in the lobby for Effie to get off. "Really, I'll try."

"Okay," Castro said though he doubted it. They arrived at the training floor. "Okay calm down now," Castro said. Katniss took a deep breath her hand twitching at about a mile a minute. Castro took her hand in his hoping to calm her down but that just caused the other one to shake the same way. "How can I calm you down?" Castro asked

"I am calm."

"No you're not," Castro said.

"Yes, I am." Katniss argued.

"No, you're not look at your hand," Castro said.

Katniss looked down at it, "That doesn't mean anything."

"You never shake," Castro said.

"You don't know that."

"You have never shaken by me, better statement?" He asked.

"Maybe you just need to pay better attention."

"Katniss you had too much hot chocolate," Castro sighed.

"Impossible, you can never have too much hot chocolate."

"That's what Haymitch says about alcohol…" Castro said.

"That's completely different."

"How?" Castro challenged.

"Alcohol is a highly addictive depressant drug that impairs judgment, amplifies aggression, and kills your liver. Hot chocolate is… delicious."

"And addicting," He said.

"No, Effie said it wasn't."

"Well you've proven her wrong," Castro said.

"I am not addicted." Katniss hissed defensively.

"Yes, you are," Castro said.

"No, I'm not." She said looking him right in the eye.

"Yes you are," He said.

"What makes you say I am?"

"The shaking, and hyperactivity," He said.

"That does not mean I'm addicted to it. Hot chocolate helps wake you up so a lot of it must have the side effect."

"Katniss look at yourself," Castro said.

"How?"

"You're acting crazy," He said.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" He said.

"No, I'm not!"

"You're trembling," he said.

"Meaning?"

"The shaking," he said.

"Meaning?" She asked again.

"You're not thinking clearly," Castro said.

"What does the shaking have to do with me not thinking clearly?"

"You can't think clearly while hyper," He said.

"Nonsense," Katniss shrugged off looking around.

Castro just sighed.

Atala started to explain the rules, tips, and different stations. "No fighting!" She finished before releasing them all.

Katniss immediately tried to go to the archery station. "Katniss what are you doing?" Castro asked. Katniss just motioned over there. "No! Remember what Haymitch said?"

Her lip started to tremble, "But... but."

"No, Katniss" Castro said shocked to see her begging.

"Why not?" Katniss whined like a two-year-old.

"Because we are hiding what we are good at,"

"So? They're bound to find out eventually anyways."

"Yeah, in the arena, and for Gamemakers when you have your solo scoring,"

"If they'll find out anyway, why does it matter when?"

"We don't want our opponents to know," Castro sighed.

"Fine," Katniss finally sighed but clearly did not like it.

"Stupid chocolate," Castro muttered.

"Do NOT talk bad about hot chocolate!"

"It's the chocolate's fault!"

"You have no proof of that!"

"You never act like this!" Castro said simply.

"Not that you've seen."

"You never have, I speak to Gale enough to know that he talks about you a lot,"

"Sheesh, so pushy, let's just find something else."

"Fine, spears?"

"That works!" Katniss said nodding excitedly.

"Let's go then, He sighed.

So they headed over to the spear station where the instructor showed them how to use them.

Katniss was decent. Castro struggled though. He was still hitting the target but just barely.

"Not your thing," Katniss giggled.

"That's okay," Castro said with a sigh but at Katniss, not the spears.

"Oh cheer up," She said.

"No, you cheer down."

"That does not make sense," She said.

"Just stop being so hyper."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're annoying and drawing too much attention from the other tributes."

"Oh! So?" She asked.

"So, you're probably just putting a target on your back."

"Well, we sort of did that already," Katniss said.

"Then you're just making it worse."

"Oh, come on how can I get you to not worry?" She asked.

"Not going to happen but you calming down and realizing where we are would help." Castro said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll try," She said.

"Good," Castro said hoping she actually does but seeing it as unlikely.

"You should too though," She said.

"I am calm."

"No, you're worried," She said.

"Everyone but the Careers and you are." Castro reminded.

"I mean more than the others," She said.

"No, I am not." He said defensively.

"Yes you are," She said simply.

"How?"

"You're worrying over me," She said.

"I have two good reasons to."

"Oh?" She asked. Castro nodded, "Like?" She asked.

"That I love you."

That seemed to snap her out of it, she had known now, but something about hearing it stunned her. "Oh, right."

"Yeah," Castro sighed.

"Well, I guess that's a good reason." Katniss said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I think so," He said carefully.

Katniss sighed she could not imagine his situation being stuck in these games and wanting to win, but knowing you had to kill someone you loved to do so. It was a no win situation. "This must be really unfortunate for you; as in, more than normal."

"It's not exactly fun no," He said.

"I can't imagine what that must be like."

"Yeah, well no need to worry about it," He said.

She looked around for something else to go to for a distraction. "Fire starting?" She asked.

"Sure," Castro shrugged and they headed over there.

* * *

**A/N: Good chapter? We think it was. Anyway all reviews are welcome! See you next chapter. **


	4. A Thousand Stories

**A/N: Enjoy the story **

* * *

Chapter 4

The days flew by quickly and before they knew it, it was the evening before the single tests. "Okay now, tomorrow you can shoot." Castro said since she's been antsy about that that whole time, she's still been having about the same amount despite their attempts to stop her.

"Finally!" She said happily.

"Good, now go to sleep."

"Okay, I will," she yawned.

"Good, goodnight, Katniss."

"Goodnight, Castro," she called. She headed into her room. Castro watched her go feeling very unhappy with life as it was.

He headed to his own room. 'Well it'll be over soon,' He thought. He got changed and laid down in his bed. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

_He saw the arena in the nightmare. Katniss was down with the boy and girl from two standing over her. He could see her chest rise and fall and there was no cannon so she was alive and he wanted to go save her but his legs wouldn't listen, he couldn't move. The boy raised his sword high above his head and swung it downwards._

As the sword swung down he swung up in the real world. He was covered in sweat and pale as he tried to control his breathing.

"I'm still in the training center," He muttered to himself. "It was just a nightmare." He got up and went to splash water on his face. He looked over at the clock. He had barely been a slept two hours. He sighed figuring he should probably try again. He went back to bed and lay down.

_Next he was back in 12 but younger almost two years younger in fact. It was time for the interviews of Slade's games and his district partner had just come off. He gave her a thumbs-up lost on how to do hers. "Slade come on up!" Caesar said._

_He tried to look brave and made his way on the stage and took his seat._

_"So, Slade tell us about yourself," Caesar said as Slade took out his pen and paper._

_He started to write but was stopped by Caesar._

_"What are you doing?" He chuckled._

_Slade pointed to his mouth and shook his head trying to show that he can't talk._

_"You refuse to talk?" He asked._

_Slade shook his head and quickly tried to write, 'I can't.'_

_"Why won't you talk?" Caesar asked._

_Slate was getting frustrated trying to show that he literally can't speck._

_"Well if you won't talk then we may have to end your segment," Caesar said._

_"No!" Castro screamed at the tv back home despite knowing Caesar was WAY too far too hear. Tears streamed down both dream and real Castro's face, "HE'S DISABLED! HE CAN'T SPEAK! IF YOU JUST LET HIM…! Slade! Everyone!" He said as Slade was dragged off stage._

* * *

_Then he was watching as Slade ran from the Cornucopia with only a knife that had sliced his arm. The cut was not bleeding anywhere near enough to be worried about and he did really have any other injuries so he just keep running trying to find water but found himself quickly getting very tired._

_Over the next few days he got weaker. He looked at the cut and saw that it was swollen had pus coming from it. There was no denying that it was infected, he needed medicine or he'd die. He managed to grab a stick and write in the dirt, 'Did you happen to get any money, Haymitch?'_

_Castro had wanted to give him some but being from the Seam if he gave all the money his family had it wouldn't be anywhere near enough. He could do nothing but watch as his best friend died slowly and painfully._

"NO!" He woke up screaming covered in tears and sweat.

That scream woke up Katniss though and she came rushing in from worry, "What's wrong?"

"Slade, Slade..." Castro muttered.

That just confused Katniss not having all the 12 tributes memorized, "Who's Slade?"

"He was...my best friend," Castro said starting to cry more hysterically

Despite the state she had been in, Katniss remember what he said about his best-friend on the train and pulled him into a hug must intended for comfort.

"I'm sorry," He said into her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said rubbing his back.

"I couldn't save him, I couldn't." Castro choked out. "I… just didn't have… enough money."

"What do you mean?" She asked still rubbing his back soothingly.

Though choked up, he explained what had happened to her, "I should have volunteered in his place, I should have known he couldn't have won being a mute."

"Shh, it's alright, he would not want to see you like this," Katniss said gently.

"Well… I guess not." He said hesitantly attempting to wipe his eyes.

"He wouldn't" Katniss said.

"That doesn't make it hurt any less though."

"I know," She said.

"So, what should I do?" Castro asked her.

"You live, try to enjoy bits of life, make him proud," Katniss said.

"That's easier when you're not being prepped then sent to the slaughter."

"I know, but there has to be something you have always wanted or wanted to do that you can do here," Katniss said.

"Well… I'd like to kiss you again." Castro said a little awkwardly.

Katniss blushed, "Really?" She asked.

"Really," Castro nodded blushing as well.

"Well...okay," Katniss said still red.

Castro leaned in and kissed her. This one was different though. It was passionate; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against himself.

She didn't try to fight it though just giving in. She found that she liked this kiss it felt great as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his tongue cautiously traced her lips.

She hesitated but knowing it could help she parted her lips letting it in.

Their tongues dueled and she found she was enjoying it until they had to separate for air both panting and smiling slightly.

"That was perfect," Castro said.

"That was amazing," Katniss admitted.

"You really like it?"

"Yes, I really did," Katniss said honestly.

"That's good and bad then." Castro sighed.

"Yeah," she sighed not letting go of him just yet.

"I wish there was some way around this."

"Me too, but there's not," she sighed.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Maybe we should try going back to sleep for right now." Castro suggested.

"Yeah we should," she said.

"I keep getting woken up by nightmares though." Castro sighed.

"When Prim has nightmares she sleeps with my mother," Katniss said.

"So, maybe we could sleep together?" Castro concluded from that.

"Just sleep right?" Katniss asked.

Castro nodded, "Just sleep."

"Okay," she said. So they climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later someone was gently shaking them awake. They opened their eyes finding Effie. "I knew this would happen," she said smirking.

"It's not like that," Castro said pulling back the covers showing they were both fully clothed.

"Oh, but both look so happy together," Effie said.

"That doesn't mean we're doing that." Katniss corrected.

"No, but are you two together now?" She asked.

Katniss hesitated, "Well, we can't really be, for long anyways."

"So you are?" She asked.

They looked at each other for confirmation. "Yes we are," Katniss finally said.

"I knew it!"

"Then why did you ask?" Katniss asked.

"Confirmation," Katniss stuck her tongue out at Effie. "Manners, Katniss." Effie lectured. Katniss just huffed. Effie sighed at that but decided to ignore it, "Just get ready, today's time to show the gamemakers what you guys can do."

"Right," They both said.

Katniss got up and headed back to her own room to get dressed, "Happy now?" Effie asked Castro

"As I can get given the situation," Castro said.

"Good now, get ready," Effie said smiling.

"Could you leave the room then?" Castro asked.

"Oh! Right," Effie said.

She left the room and Castro and Katniss got dressed then headed to the dining room, "So, eventful night?" Effie asked.

"You could say that." Castro said blushing.

"It was...interesting to say the least," Katniss said.

"Well, I guess I can spare you the details on that for now." Effie said still smirking.

"Why are you so happy?" Castro asked.

"Because I totally called it all the way back on the train,"

"What?" They both asked confused.

"After you guys went to 'practice' some more called that you two would be a real couple before the games start."

"You did?" Castro asked.

"Yes, to a very surprised and confused Avox who had nodded that he agrees."

"You talked to an Avox?" Katniss asked.

Effie nodded and explained the talk.

"Really? That is so not like you," Castro said.

"That talk with Katniss really took a toll on who that is." Effie sighed.

"I'm glad," Katniss said smiling.

"You guys do need to eat though." Effie offered since they hadn't been yet.

"Right!" They said digging in.

As you could guess, Katniss had once again drank a lot of hot chocolate as she ate but then it was time to head down.

"Nervous?" Effie asked as they entered the elevator.

"Yes." Castro said but Katniss shrugged.

"Well don't be," She said.

"I know, but it's hard not to." Castro said.

"I know, but you'll both due great," She said.

"Definitely," Katniss nodded.

"See she's excited," Effie said.

"She's not thinking clearly, her hot chocolate habits are getting worse then Haymitch's alcohol habits."

"Not true!" Katniss huffed.

"Um, yes it is." Castro said simply.

"No it's not," She said.

"If you say so," Castro said even though it is true.

"I do, and you have to agree with me now," She said. Castro sighed folding his arms. "Well you do," She said.

"I know, and that's what sucks."

"Oh, cheer up," She said taking his hand.

Castro did smile right as the elevator stopped and slid open. She dragged him off the elevator into the waiting room. "You don't need to drag me." Castro said as they sat down.

"I know, but you were moving slow," She said.

"It not like we're late." Castro said looking around, "Even if we were, we're from District 12."

"Well that's true," she said.

"I'm telling you, it's the hot chocolate."

"What about it?" Katniss asked.

"It's making you not think clearly." Castro said.

"No it isn't," She said.

"Yes, it is." Castro sighed.

"Says you," She said laying her head on his lap for the time being.

"Says everyone who isn't you."

"No everyone thinks so," He said.

"Hot chocolate is fine to drink," She said.

"Not that much." Castro corrected.

"Overreacting," Katniss smirked.

Castro shook his head, "Definitely not."

"Just relax okay?" She asked.

"I'll try if you do." Castro said.

"I am calm," She said.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am," She said.

"Then calm down more." Castro sighed.

"What's wrong with home I am now?" She asked.

"Look at your hand again."

"So I'm a little nervous?" She shrugged.

"You're jittery."

"You're shaking too," Katniss said.

"I just said I'll calm down if you do." Castro reminded.

"Okay then," She said calming down.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down as well.

They both did relax some. Marvel was called in and so on and so forth as the room got emptier and emptier. They just sat waiting,

After a while though, it was just the two of them. "It'll be okay," Katniss said.

"Yeah, I guess it will." Castro said looking down and her with a smile.

"I'm next right?" She asked.

Castro shook his head, "Boys then girls."

"Oh right," She said.

"So, could you get off my lap then?" Castro asked.

"Right!" She said.

She got up just as it was time for him to head in.

"Good luck," She said giving him a kiss on the cheek before he headed for the door.

When he went in, he immediately noticed that no one noticed him. 'Not a good start,' He mentally sighed. He went over and grabbed the knives and started throwing them at the targets.

* * *

Soon his turn was over and he left sure he would get a low score for this. He headed up and just waited for Katniss to be done before talking to Effie or Haymitch about it. She came up fifteen minutes later looking pleased with herself.

Castro raised an eyebrow at that, "What did you do?"

"I had a great presentation," she said.

"Even though it technically not aloud, could you tell me what made it so great?" Castro asked.

"I shot an arrow near them," She said.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously they were not paying attention to me," She said.

"They weren't paying attention to me either but I didn't throw a knife near them… now that I think about it I probably should have though."

"Well it got their attention," Katniss said.

Castro just chuckled and gave him a thumbs-up, "Good job."

"Thank you," She said bowing.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what that does for you tonight though," Castro pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so," She said.

"It might be pretty low though." Castro warned.

"I know that," She sighed.

"Low scores don't usually matter much though, only high ones." He added, "There are lots of people who score low on purpose to throw of the other tributes. Like Johanna Mason."

"Yeah she was amazing!" Katniss said.

"But everyone thought she was useless up until the final few." Castro pointed out.

"Yeah, then she slaughtered them," Katniss said.

"Exactly, so if you score low you can just become the next Johanna Mason just with a bow and arrow instead of an ax."

"Yeah..." She said excited, but clearly nervous.

"That doesn't help though does it?" Castro asked.

"No, because I would still have to go through you," She said.

"Right," Castro sighed.

"I don't want to do that," She admitted.

"I understand," Castro sighed.

"You won't go through me though if it came down to it?" She asked.

"I don't think I could ever kill you." Castro sighed.

She sighed nodding as she looked at the floor. "So, what will we do if it does come down to the two of us?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know," Castro said.

"Maybe it would be best to avoid that completely." Castro sighed.

"Yeah, but that would mean one of us dies before the finals," Katniss said.

"Then it would be me." Castro said.

"Don't say that!" She said.

"Well, I don't want it to be you."

"I know, but I don't want you to die not trying," She said.

He sighed, "I will try."

"Good, promise me?" She asked.

"I promise."

"Okay," She sighed.

"So, what now?" She asked.

"Find Effie and Haymitch," He said.

"Right," She said and they headed to look finding them in the dining room.

"How did it go?" Effie asked.

"Very well I think," Katniss said.

"What happened?" Haymitch asked.

She told them all about her session.

Haymitch laughed at that and gave her a thumbs up, "Nice job, sweetheart."

"Thank you!" She said smiling.

Effie glared slightly at that, "I don't think you'll find it funny if the Gamemakers decide to take it out on her."

"They won't they like guts," Haymitch said.

"Are you sure?" Katniss asked him.

"Yeah, they'll love you," He said.

"What about you Castro?" Haymitch asked.

"Not nearly as well," He sighed.

"That doesn't necessarily mean not good though." Haymitch pointed out, "What did you do?"

"I threw knives across the room," Castro said.

"That's still good." Haymitch said honestly. "You both did a great job."

"If you say so," Castro said expecting a low score.

"We'll see for sure tonight though." Haymitch added.

"Yeah, I guess so," Castro said.

"Until then, you guys can just relax."

"We can?" Katniss asked taking Castro's hand.

"Yes you can." Haymitch said and Effie nodded.

"Well alright then," Katniss said.

"What do you want to do with it?" Castro asked her.

"Relax somehow?" She asked.

"Alright," He nodded.

"Maybe, see what the Capital has on TV?" She asked.

"I guess it can't hurt, as long as we try to avoid their addiction." Castro shrugged.

"They have movies," Effie said.

"Alright, any you'd recommend?" Katniss asked.

"Well, the Harry Potter Series," She said

"What's that?" They both asked.

"A story about a boy who goes to a school for wizards it was massively popular in the world in the old days," She said.

"Alright, I guess it's worth a shot." Katniss shrugged.

"You'll love it!" Effie said

"Alright, do whatever you have to do to play it then." Castro said.

Effie went over to the wall and slid a disc into a machine and stepped back.

The Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone started playing first.

After a short while, it started to get tiring to Katniss and she sighed slouching back in her chair.

"What?" Effie asked.

"The previous society had terrible taste." Katniss muttered.

"So, you don't like it then?" Effie asked.

"No, I do not." Katniss said.

"Well, not everyone does," Effie said.

"I like it." Castro said.

"Well I don't," Katniss shrugged. "It's boring and predictable," Katniss sighed.

"How so?" Effie asked

"We may not have movies in 12 but with the topics of so many oral stories and songs… it's no different, nothing special at all."

"If you say so," Effie shrugged.

"I guess that's just my opinion though."

"No, there are others who don't like it either," Effie said.

"There are?" Castro asked.

"Yes of course," Effie said.

"I find the hard to imagine, no offence, Katniss."

"None taken," She shrugged.

"Maybe we should find something we'd both like though." Castro suggested.

"Thanks," She said gratefully.

Effie thought for a second, "Well, what kind of stories do you guys usually like?"

"I like action, with a real story," Katniss said.

"And Castro?" She asked.

"Anything with a good story to it," He said.

"How about _In Time_ then? It's a dystopian time science fiction and oh my god, if you think Panem is divided by wealth. Everyone in any section you stop aging at age 25 then your clock starts running starting from 1 year, once that reaches 0 you 'Time Out' and die but that time's the currency. You earn it, buy stuff with it, gift it, gamble with it, pay your taxes with it, etc. etc. The country's divided into 12 'Time Zones'. In Time Zone 1 the average citizen has at least a thousand years when in Time Zone 12 you're lucky as hell to have a day, most people can and do kill for an hour as they see it clicking down to only minutes."

"That sounds cool!" Castro said.

Katniss nodded in agreement, "Yes it does."

Effie smiled and put it in. She played the movie and this time they both really liked it. Haymitch came in. "The scores are starting," He said.

"Right," Effie said changing it to the scores.

* * *

**Hi, Better a Freak Than a Fake here, these aren't my notes but In Time really is a real movie and I totally recommend it, that is all.  
**


	5. Once In a Lifetime

Chapter 5

They held their breath as the different scores went through. Then Castro's picture came up flashing a 9. Castro was surprised to say the least, "I guess at least some of them were paying attention after all."

"I guess so," Effie said smiling.

"Very impressive," Katniss said and patted his back but then her number showed up with its eleven.

"Wow! That's amazing," Castro said.

"I told you they'd like your guts." Haymitch said to her.

"I can't believe it," She said.

"I can," Castro said. "You were amazing."

"Well thanks," She said blushing.

"Tomorrow we train for the interviews." Castro sighed knowing that would be the hard part for both of them.

"Yeah we do," Haymitch said. "Do you want to do it together or separate?" He asked them.

"Separate seems better," Katniss said.

Castro nodded, "Yeah, more one on one."

"Okay, then you'll have time with both Effie and myself," Haymitch said.

"You'll cover content with me and presentation with Effie. Do either of you have any preference on which to start with?" He asked.

"I can start with Effie," Castro said.

"That works," Katniss nodded.

"Good," Haymitch said.

"You two should get some sleep though." Effie advised.

"Right," Castro yawned.

"Goodnight, everyone," Katniss said and they both returned to their rooms.

* * *

That night they both slept surprisingly well. They even slept through the night until they were woken up to be couched. "Alright you both know the drill," Haymitch said.

"Can we at least eat first?" Katniss asked.

"Yes you may," He said.

"Thank you," She said getting up and heading to the dining room.

"Not too, much," He said.

"Do you have any kind of plan for us?" Katniss asked.

"Yes, I have plans for each of you," Haymitch said.

They ate and were separated to their groups. Castro went into his the room with Effie. "So, we need to practice etiquette and posture," Effie said carefully.

"Good luck with that." Castro said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fine," Effie said.

"So, what's first?" He asked.

"Posture, sit up straight," Effie said. So Castro did. "Good, now on to presenting yourself..." She said and this went on for three hours.

"Alright, time to switch." Effie said.

"Okay," Castro said stretching.

He got up and headed over to where he's supposed to work with Haymitch. "Sit," Haymitch said.

Castro took a seat, "Before we get started it's probably important to know that I personally despise Caesar with every fiber of my being."

"Really? Why?" Haymitch asked.

"He killed my best friend. Indirectly but it's all his fault."

"How?" Haymitch asked.

"You remember last year's boy?" Castro asked since he was obviously his mentor.

"Yeah, Slade the mute?" Haymitch asked darkly remembering that interview.

"That's him." Castro nodded.

"What about him?" Haymitch asked.

"He was my best friend and Caesar ruined him interview completely destroying any chance he had at getting sponsors! He would have won if he could just get a little bit of medicine. It was so early and minor that it would have been very cheap."

Haymitch nodded sadly. "I liked that boy, he had a good head on his shoulders," Haymitch said.

"Yes he did. So, that's why I hate Caesar and whether you feel it's a good idea or not there is no way he is going to continue on not knowing that." Castro said dangerously.

"I think...it's a brilliant idea! He has his fair share of people who hate him as well and most of them have deep pockets," Haymitch said.

"Then I guess we found my angle." Castro smirked.

"Intimidating, we can work with that," Haymitch said.

"Good, finally something I'll be good at." Castro said.

"Really?" Haymitch asked skeptically.

"Well… hopefully." Castro said.

"Then we need practice hopefully is not enough," Haymitch said.

"Right," Castro said.

"Good," Haymitch said he was going to enjoy this boy's interview. Hopefully it'll make up for the girl's, at least.

* * *

Hours later Katniss and Castro were both dressed for the interviews. Once Castro got there and saw Katniss he went over and hugged her. She hugged him back, though they were both nervous it was nice having each other there. "What's your angle?" Castro whispered to her.

"I'm not sure really," She whispered back. "We pretty much trued everything then he gave up saying I have the charm of a dead slug." She sighed.

"Hey, that's not true," Castro said.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing had even come close to working."

"Just be yourself then," He said soothingly.

"That's what Cinna said," Katniss said.

"Well he was right. He's a smart man Cinna," Castro said smiling.

Katniss nodded, "Very, he's my favorite I've met here."

"Portia's great too," Castro said.

"What's your strategy?" Katniss asked but Castro just smirked.

"You'll see." He said simply.

"You seem confident," She said taking his hand.

"Whether it works or not I'm going to have a lot of fun doing it."

"Well, that's...good?" She asked.

It was finally time and Caesar took the stage causing Castro to give a growl so glad that he's allowed to openly hate him. "Are you okay?" Katniss asked.

"I hate that man with every fiber of my being." Castro growled.

"Well, I can understand why," Katniss said.

"Luckily, that ties perfectly into my angle." Castro sighed.

"Okay..." She said cautiously.

* * *

The other interviews went by just as they did in the book. Then it was time for Castro's interview. "You have no idea what you're up for, Caesar." Castro said and donned the stage with a loathing scowl.

"Well hello, Castro," Caesar said.

"Caesar," Castro hissed taking a seat refusing to look him in the eye.

"What's the matter boy you seem angry," Caesar said.

"What's the matter?" Castro snapped turning towards Caesar with a cold hard glare. "You REALLY want to know what's the matter?"

"Well yes, how else can we help you get over it?" He asked cautiously.

"There's nothing YOU can do to help. Unless you can somehow bring my best friend back from the dead!"

"Well, I am sorry to hear you lost a friend," Caesar said.

"No you're not, it's your fault he's dead!"

"My fault what did I do?"

"Does the name Slade Mateo ring any bells?"

"He was the boy from last year he refused to talk," Caesar said.

"He didn't 'refuse' to talk! He physically COULDN'T talk but YOU cut his interview for it completely destroying any chance he had at getting sponsors which would have easily saved his life!"

"How was I to know that?" Caesar asked now receiving boo's for the first time he could remember.

"He TRIED to tell you! But you couldn't use your brain for half a second! You wouldn't even let him try to write it down!"

"Well...I...I" He stammered.

The crowd just booed even louder and Caesar was honestly at a loss of what to do.

"You know something, Caesar. I would kill you right now if I could," Castro said.

Castro turned to the audience, "What do you guys think? Should I?" There were cheers from the crowd. "It would be good practice for tomorrow." Castro said thinking about it.

"No, no please," Caesar said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Castro asked dangerously. "Give me one good reason."

"Y...you can't or the President will pull you from the games," he said

"Really? What a sweet deal! So I get to eliminate my arch nemesis AND not have to go into the arena? Let's ask the president shall we?" Castro asked turning to Snows balcony

"I see no problem in the idea." Snow said much to Caesar's horror.

"Well, well Caesar, as you like to ask us any final thoughts?" Castro asked. Caesar was at a complete loss having no idea what to say at this point. "Well then quick and painless or slow and painful?" Castro asked the crowd.

Being the Capitol, the crowd erupted with unanimous chants for the second option.

"Well, the people have spoken and you always were a man of the people," Castro said. "Now... how should I do this?" Castro pondered circling around him completely ignoring his time limit. "Here we are," Castro said picking up a microphone. He raised the microphone above his head and bashed it down against Caesar's. He fell to the ground but was not dead. "Dang, not hard enough," Castro said

"Harder! Harder!" The crowd chanted. Castro nodded and bashed him over the head again.

This went on a few more times until Caesar was finally dead. The crowd cheered as Castro was lead off stage. Peacekeepers took him back to other tributes who were all staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" Castor asked them shrugging. The next thing he knew Castro was surrounded by all six of the Careers. "Can I help you?" He asked still gripping the microphone

"We did some talking," Cato started, "and decided that despite your district, given your score and what we had just seen. We want you to join the Career Pack."

"Really?" Castro asked surprised.

"Really," Cato and most of the others nodded.

"Well...I would like that," Castro said after some thought.

"Excellent, just like most years we'll be taking the Cornucopia tomorrow so you'll just have to stay and fight which of course won't be a problem right?" Cato said as more of a warning then a question.

"Not a problem at all," Castro said.

"Of course not, we'll see you in the arena then."

"Yeah, see you there," Castro said. With that, the Careers left Castro who was now stuck trying to figure out how he's going to tell this to Katniss and Haymitch. There hasn't been a District 12 tribute in the Career Pack or equivalent since the 1st Annual Hunger Games.

He ran over to them and pulled them away from the other mentors and tributes. "Guys…" Castro said but stopped having no idea where to even start.

"That was great!" Haymitch said smiling.

"You're not the only one who thinks so." Castro said and decided to just go straight up and saying. "The Careers want me to join the pack."

"Is that so?" Haymitch asked.

"Yeah, when I got off the stage from the interview they surrounded me and said so."

"What did you say?" Katniss asked.

So Castro ran over the entire encounter.

"This is excellent!" Haymitch said.

"Are you sure it's not some kind of trap though?" Katniss asked skeptically.

"No, guarantee it's not," Haymitch said.

"So, you think I should go with it?"

"Undoubtedly, not only what we've already gone over but at this point, if you refuse then you just put a giant target on your back." Haymitch countered seriously. "Plus then you can be there to save Katniss if she ever needs it," He added.

Castro nodded, "That all makes perfect sense. I will then."

"Are you sure?" Katniss asked worried.

"Yes." Castro and Haymitch both said.

"Okay," She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Katniss, but what other choices do I have?" Castro reminded.

"None, I just want you to be careful," Katniss said.

"I will be." Castro promised. "It is life or death after all."

"Okay," She said nodding.

"We should head back to our floor though." Castro added.

"Right," They both agreed.

So they headed over to the elevator and hit the button for the twelfth floor. "You two need to go straight to bed," Haymitch said.

"Right," They both nodded.

"Could we sleep together again?" Castro asked Katniss since that really did help last night and sleep will be both monumentally important and nearly impossible to achieve.

"Well, it did help," Katniss said.

"Please, we're certainly going to need it tonight."

"Oh...alright," Katniss said.

"Just sleeping though," She asked despite him knowing that.

"I know," He said.

The elevator opened on their floor and they got off, "My room or yours?"

"Yours," He said.

"Alright, let's go." Katniss yawned heading to her room.

He followed her after grabbing pajamas from his own room. "Um… I'll just…" Castro said awkwardly and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Yeah..." Katniss said blushing

Katniss just got down to her under clothes as usual then got into the bed. "Ready when you are." She called after him.

He came out in Black pajama pants and no shirt blushing. He shoved that away and got into the bed saying, "Hopefully this helps."

"It will," She said.

"Could I have a goodnight kiss?" He asked.

"Really?" She asked glancing at him.

"Well, why not?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said.

"Then can I?" He asked again. She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her lips and she kissed him back gently. This time it was fairly breif though before trying to go to sleep. They managed to get a few hours' sleep.

* * *

They actually slept through until Effie woke them up. "Time to get up," She said gently.

"Right, it's that day." Castro sighed getting out of bed. She nodded sadly. It occurred to Castro that she doesn't know what happened with the Careers and she debated telling her or letting her find out from watching on the screen. He decided to tell her, she had been so much nicer since Katniss had gotten through to her. "The Careers had asked me to join their pack, Effie."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Apparently after my score and interview they didn't really care about the district number." Castro said.

"Well that's good for you right?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." He nodded.

"He just needs to keep a cool head," Katniss said.

"Which, I will try." Castro said.

"You will do," Katniss said.

He nodded, "I will do." She nodded and they all ate in silence.

They tried to get as much in as they could before the peacekeepers came. "Time to go," Effie said sadly

"You were a great escort, Effie," Katniss told her getting up.

"You two are great people," She said.

With that they were gone and taken up to the roof where the hovercraft awaits. They were both getting more and more nervous. They got onto the hovercraft.

The other tributes were all there already. Cato looked over at Castro double checking that he's still in. Castro nodded. Cato just smirked as they took off.

As they flew trackers were injected into them and then the windows went dark.

Castro noticed this realizing they must be getting close. Katniss noticed as well and the hovercraft began to slow down. They both managed to look brave as it landed and they were led off.

"Good luck," He said as they separated.

"You too," She said back to him right before it was too late to hear.

Castro was lead to a room where he found Portia waiting. "Hey Portia," Castro said once he got it. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" She asked worried.

He explained to her all that happened with the Careers including on the hovercraft.

"Interesting plan," She said helping him get dressed.

"Do you think it will work?" He asked.

"Yes, if you leave them at the right time," She said.

"Of course," Castro nodded. "That last Career fight is the last thing I want to get caught in the middle of."

"Always bloody," She said.

"It's almost always worse than the initial bloodbath or even a feast."

"Yes, I know," She said.

He finished getting the outfit on and looked it over trying to get a guess at what the arena will be like from it. The outfit was all black and seemed to hold in body heat. 'Expect cold nights' He thought

He took the small iron chain and put it around his neck thinking of Maize as he did. "Hope you're watching me," He said. He was wondering which promise to actually keep. He was not sure when they were told to get in the tubes.

He stepped in the tube and it was enclosed. "Good luck," Portia said as the tube began to rise.

Castro just looked as brave as he could as he rose knowing once he get up there he'll pretty much have to be a Career through and through. He closed his eyes as the platform stopped. He opened them carefully and then blinked rapidly a few times until his vision was well adjusted.

In front of him was a field that he could not see because of the steep incline and behind him a forest. As tempting and familiar as the forest was, he knew he had to head straight to the Cornucopia so he started searching around the area for knives since it's difficult to stay and fight without a weapon. He saw a belt and chest harness with several different knives.

He smirked ready to go straight for them as soon as the gong went off. He saw Katniss with a pack near her. He tried to indicate it with his eyes to her.

Katniss noticed but just as in canon she had her eyes fixated on the single bow and arrows. Castro gritted his teeth he was not sure she could make it to the bow. Maybe he might be able to keep the others away from her and it so she could get it. After all, it would be crucial to her survival and he doubts he could stop her from going for it.

He sighed he would have to let her go for it and try to keep her from being killed in the meantime. He looked at the actual cornucopia to see the time he had left before the mines were deactivated.

10...9...8...7...6

He got into a running stance realizing it was coming so soon.

5...4...3...2...1!

The gong went off.

Katniss and Castro both ran off of the plates towards their respective weapons and Castro got them first being a whole lot close and looked around with quite a few knives at the ready for any threat towards Katniss or himself. He noticed Glimmer was going after the same bow.

He saw an opportunity as she was running he tackled the boy from 7 who fell into Glimmer knocking her off balance. Angry at that but still unarmed, Glimmer clawed through the boy's eyeballs with her nails her hands coming up covered in blood and aqueous humor but the distraction was enough for Katniss to get the bow and arrows.

Castro then stabbed the bow in the throat.

Glimmer wiped her hand off in the grass then noticed that the bow and arrows were gone. "Damn it," She swore under her breath. She looked around quickly for another weapon she could you. Maybe 'another' is the wrong word here given her incompetence with a bow and arrow. She found a mace. She picked it up and swung it at the girl from 9. It shattered the side of the girls head. "Perfect," Glimmer smirked looking around for another victim.

Meanwhile Katniss had grabbed a pack and was sprinting for the forest. Castro saw this and was relieved knowing that for now he can just worry about his own life.

He managed to duck a blow with a club from Thresh.

He got up ready to strike back only to find that he was nowhere to be seen. 'Fast for a big guy,' He thought.

Castro threw his knife straight at the girl from 6. The knife went straight for the girls eyeball to her brain and she hit the ground dead.

"Nice throw," Clove said running at the boy from 5

She slit the boy's throat with a sadistic smirk. "I guess Cato was right."

"Right about me?" Castro asked.

Clove nodded taking another knife from her jacket, "Don't make me regret it though."

"I won't," Castro said.

Clove just turned and threw a knife into the back of the boy from 9.

* * *

20 minutes later the bloodbath was over. Eleven cannons went off for each of the dead bodies around them. The Career Pack was the only living ones left around the Cornucopia and they were down one member. Castro counted the dead bodies making sure that each of the cannons did in fact come from here. He was relieved to find exactly eleven meaning that Katniss was still alive.

"Alright gather everything up," Cato said

So everyone gathered up all the food and supplies in different of the bodies knowing the Gamemakers will pick them up soon.


	6. A Little Birdy Told Me

**A/N: I'm in a mood so I'll just say enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6

They were all gathered in the Cornucopia with the supplies and the boy from 3 looking fearfully up at all of them. "Why's he here?" Castro asked Cato pointing over to the boy from 3.

"Says, he can help us worth hearing out,"

"And if he turns up not to be then we'll just kill him." Clove said arranging her knives in her jacket. "Same goes for you so be careful."

"I know that already," Castro said.

"It just doesn't seem like he has much to offer." Castro noted.

"I have plenty to offer," He said.

"Like what?" Castro asked.

"I can arm those mines," He said.

"Really?" Castro asked, it made sense since he's from District 3 which export is electronics but no one had ever done it before.

"Yes, really, I swear." He said.

"Alright, then I guess I they're right."

"Prove you can do it," Clove said.

"I will. I just need to dig them up first." He said grabbing a shovel from the stash.

"Watch him," Cato told Marvel.

Marvel nodded and kept a close eye on him. "Now then, the rest of us should go hunting," he said.

"Alright," Castro said though he knew he obviously did not mean animals. He meant tributes.

"Good we'll break into groups," Cato said.

"One takes to the drop off, the other to the woods?" Castro asked.

"Exactly," Cato said.

"Could I go with the woods?" Castro asked both because it's familiar and he knows Katniss went there so it would be necessary to throw that group off her track.

"Are you sure you can handle the woods?" Cato asked.

"I'm sure," Castro smirked tossing up his knife so it flipped several times and catching it by the handle.

"Alright then, Clove leads the forest team,"

"It's an odd number with Marvel and Arda staying back. Which is going to have less?" Clove asked.

"I will," Cato said.

So it ended up with Clove, Castro, and Glimmer in the woods; Cato and the girl from 4 in the field.

"Alright follow me," Clove said and Castro and Glimmer did.

* * *

They searched the woods very carefully as the sun began to set. Then Clove noticed smoke breaking the foliage into the twilight, "Rookie mistake." She smirked and went towards it.

They followed all of them remaining quiet as possible and found the girl from 8 lying by the fire completely unaware of their presence yet. "Fool," Glimmer said.

The girl heard her and turned now absolutely terrified. "No, no, please," She begged clearly unarmed.

"Shouldn't have lite the fire," Clove said turning to Castro, "Kill her."

Castro reminded himself that she absolutely has to die eventually to save Katniss and die now to stay in the pack and through one of his knifes into her skull. The cannon went off in the distance and as Castro looked up into the tree's he saw Katniss. He met her gaze for about a second before looking away obviously not wanting Glimmer or Clove to follow his gaze and spot her.

"Good work," Glimmer said.

"Thank you. We should keep moving though; see who else we could find." Castro suggested in hopes to get them away from Katniss.

"He's right let's see who else we can find," Clove said.

_'Already half way done,' _Castro thought as they headed deeper into the woods.

Katniss breathed a sigh of relief.

They didn't find anyone else so after a while they headed back to Cornucopia. "We heard a cannon was it any of you?" Cato asked.

"Castro killed the girl from 8, serves her right for being stupid enough to build a fire." Clove said. "You would have gotten a good laugh from her when we showed up begging us not to kill her, so pathetic."

"I bet it was priceless," he said.

"Still, he's really good with a knife. Almost as good as I am." Clove noted.

"Really? That is high praise coming from you Clove," Cato said

"I said almost," Clove corrected. "Have you seen him though?"

"Not in action no," Cato said.

"Well, you'll have to some time." Clove said but turned her mind to other things. "Hey 3, you done yet?"

"Yeah, just burying this last mine," He said. He finished that one and turned to the rest nervously. "Now, you'll obviously have to be careful of your steps but they'll protect the supplies from any other tributes." Arda said and pointed out the location of each of them which memorized.

What none of them was aware of was the red headed girl well hidden nearby who had also caught and memorized the locations.

"Seems simple enough," Castro said.

"It is," Arda said making his way back obviously avoiding his own mines, "but any other tribute that feels bold enough to try to steel from it will be blown to bits."

"Maybe you are useful," Cato said.

This was obviously a huge relief to Arda, "So you won't kill me yet then?"

"Not yet," Cato said

For now, that was good enough for him. A lot better odds then he'd have alone. "Well then what now?" Castro asked.

Just then, the anthem begun to play as the seal appeared in the sky. "Ah the death toll," Cato said. The sky showed the girl from 3, the boy from 4, the boy from 5, both from 6, 7, 8, and 9 and the girl from 10. "Good start," Cato said.

"We already lost one though," Glimmer pointed out obviously refering to the boy from 4.

"It was his own fault," Clove said.

Cato nodded in agreement. "Who killed him?" Castro asked.

"The boy from 11," Glimmer answered.

"He's good," Cato conceded.

"I knew he was good but not that good." Cato added.

"Well now we know," Castro said.

"So, again, what now?" Castro asked again.

"Sleep, who is on guard duty?" Cato asked.

"I'll take it." The girl from 4 said.

"Alright Castro you will take over for her in two hours," Cato said.

"Alright," Castro said and took the safe path to the stash taking a sleeping bag.

The others followed and soon they were all sleeping in a circle. As Castro slept the girl from 8 took over his dreams. Sure, he killed Caesar but he deserved that and a few tributes in the bloodbath but that was self-defense. This girl was different. She had been innocent just like him forced into this hell hole known to the world as The Hunger games. He didn't know anything about her, even her name but she probably has a family and friends back in 8 who were desperately clinging to any hope she had of making it home alive. Now he just took that away so quickly. He hated that fact, but what other choice did he have?

He was relieved when the 4 girl woke him up for his shift since it pulled him out of the nightmares. "Your turn," She said.

"Right, thank you. By the way, I never learned your name." Castro said getting up.

"It's Macey."

"Well nice to meet you," Castro said.

"You too," She said getting into a sleeping bag. He stood knife in hand and began to walk around the Cornucopia. "Twelve down, eleven left to die in order to keep Katniss alive." He muttered to himself and possibly the cameras. So round and round he paced waiting for something to happen.

Nothing happen though and it was eventually the end of his shift. He went to wake Cato. Though nervous of what will happen, Castro gently nudged him awake. "What?" He grumbled.

"It's your turn," Castro said.

"Fine," He said getting up.

"Sorry," Castro said.

"Don't be it's my shift after all," He said.

"Right," Castro said and laid back down. He fell into an uneasy sleep. Predictably the girl made a reappearance. He tried to ignore her.

Despite nightmares, it was morning when he woke up. "Get up," Cato was saying to them all. They all got up and out of the sleeping bags. "Alright, we go straight into the woods," Cato said.

"What was at the drop off?" Castro asked.

"A field," He said.

"Why not go there?"

"That boy from 11 knows it better than we do," Cato said.

"Oh, alright," Castro said hoping Katniss made it far enough from when he last saw her.

"Problem?" He asked.

"No, I was just wondering." Castro said.

"More of the others went there," Cato said.

"Alright then, let's go." Castro said.

"Good grab some food and Marvel you stay behind on guard duty," Cato said. Each did as told and all but Marvel left.

* * *

Nothing of note happened that day, but the next day was different. They were woken up by a familiar towering wall of fire. "Damn it!" Castro swore. They all rushed to their feet trying to hurry back to the Cornucopia.

"Wonder if this was for us or someone else?" Clove asked as they ran.

"Someone else more likely," Cato said coughing from the smoke.

"Why do you think not us?" Castro asked.

"They're probably trying to draw them to the Cornucopia for a fight to make it more interesting which we would have gone back to anyways."

"Good point," Castro admitted.

They kept running but each of them was definitely catching the effects from the heat and smoke. "The water," Castro gasped.

"I don't think we can make it the lake." Macey coughed looking at how close the fire was getting. "Did your team find any other sources?"

"No!" Clove coughed.

"There has to be though, there's animals out here that need water as well." Castro gasped out.

"Well, which way did they run in from?" Clove gasped out.

Castro thought about it then gasped out, "Follow me!" heading parallel to the fire line and eventually past it finding water but instantly regretting that decision since Katniss had clearly had the same idea. "Of course," He muttered. As he said though, the Careers had followed her and this time there was no change of them not seeing her.

"There she is!" Clove said pointing.

Katniss got out of the water and ran the other direction but even from a distance Castro could see the burn on her calf and how bad it was slowing her down.

He ran after her trying to slow the pack subtlety. Luckily with that and the damage they received themselves Katniss was able to make it up a tree but this time they all knew exactly which it was. "We've got her," Macey said.

"I'll get her." Cato said and started to climb the tree.

"That won't work," Castro said but Cato didn't listen though and just kept climbing until a branch broke under him. He landed straight on his back cursing and sputtering.

Katniss looked at her bow and arrows considering shooting them, excluding Castro of course. "Guys, we should move she has a bow," Clove said.

Glimmer looked up surprised now knowing where they went but said, "That doesn't mean she knows how to use it."

"Plus she is injured her aim might be off even if she did," Cato said.

"Still, are we willing to risk it? A bow has a lot longer range than any of our weapons." Castro pointed out. "I think Clove's right."

"Is that so? Sure you are not just saying that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I could even through a knife all the way up there but if she can use the bow then she could shoot any of us dead from there." Castro said obviously having more reasons he wanted them out of there. "Though unlikely are you really to bet your life on it? After all, one way or another she did earn an eleven."

"He makes a good point." Marvel said.

Cato still wasn't convinced though, until an arrow went ripping through the air straight through the air and through Glimmer's heart. The cannon went off as she dropped to the ground. Cato looked up and saw Katniss straddling the branch she was on with another arrow nocked and ready to shoot. "Move out," he said.

Obviously no one hesitated to run back to the Cornucopia except Castro who stayed there looking back and forth between the Careers and Katniss who put the arrow back in her quiver and climbed down from the tree taking the arrow out of Glimmer since her number's limited, "Better decide fast." She said simply.

"Can you stand?" He asked quickly looking at her leg.

"I am right now aren't I? It'll fine. I just need to get it back to the water."

"Do you need any help?" He asked still suspicious her leg was hurt more than she was letting on.

"I don't need help." She said and walked away trying not to have a noticeable limp.

"Yes you do. You can barely walk," He said.

"I don't need help, Castro." She repeated stubbornly.

"I'm staying with you," He said simply.

"Fine," She said and kept walking towards the pond.

He followed her continually looking behind them for the pack. "Do you know where a different one is?" Castro asked. "They might come back when I don't."

"Yeah, I found one other one," She said.

"Do you think you could make it to that one?" He asked.

"Maybe, but I might need help to move quickly," She said. Relieved that she finally accepted help, Castro went up to the side that had her injured calf and helped take some of the weight. "Thanks," She said.

"Anything for you," Castro said truthfully and knowing their edge.

"You don't mean that," She said.

"Yes, I do." Castro corrected.

"No way," She said blushing a little

"Yes way, I love you, Katniss." She seemed surprised at that and turned a bit redder. He gave her a brief kiss really only brief since they have to keep moving. She smiled a little at that as they headed onward.

* * *

Back in 12 there was someone who was stuck somewhere between furious and jealous. He glared at the small television in his house. "I should have never trust you, Castro."

"Gale, are you okay?" Rory asked.

Gale didn't answer and just continued to glare. "Gale you're scaring us," Posy said.

Gale stopped glaring and turned to his younger siblings awkwardly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What's the matter then?" She asked.

"It's just… you know what Katniss means to me."

"Yeah, but maybe they are just trying to stay alive?" Rory offered.

"How would kissing help that? If anything it's distracting and anyone could just come and kill them both."

"Plays it up for the Capital," That clearly only angered Gale more so Rory said, "Sponsors, Gale, even Katniss needs sponsors to win this."

"Sponsors?" He said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, the Capitol sponsors are probably falling over themselves over the idea." Rory said.

"Hadn't considered that," Gale said.

"So could you stop glaring at Castro?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, he was always nice to us," Posy said. For now at least, Gale did stop glaring. He was going to watch them though. The screen had then switched over to the Careers though.

* * *

Back in the pack Cato did a headcount, Castro's absence was not lost on him and he growled angrily heading back to the tree. "Cato it could be a trap!" Clove shouted after him.

"I don't care. They're both going to die."

"Cato, at least take a weapon!" She called. Cato just held up his sword in response.

He sprinted towards the tree the girl from 12 had been in but he only found a smear of Glimmer's blood and the branch he broke confirming that he had the right tree. Other than that there was no real clear path.

He checked the pond they found her at and found nothing. "DAMN IT!" He swore swinging his sword into a tree in rage.

* * *

Back with Castro and Katniss, they both heard him and stayed completely silent, both being hunters they were good at that despite the injures.

They waited until they heard him retreat to the Cornucopia. "Well, now we're both major targets." Castro said simply.

"Hey you choose to follow me," Katniss said.

"And I do not regret it." He said simply.

"Stop with the sweet talk," She said smiling.

"Why should I do that? You're smiling and that's difficult to get from you."

"We need to focus," She said.

"Right," He said as they moved on. "We need to get you something for that leg," Castro said

"Well, maybe Haymitch is sober enough to scrap something up."

"I hope so," Castro said.

Katniss chuckled slightly and said to the cameras, "Seriously, Haymitch a little help would be nice."

Then a small package drifted down seconds later. Katniss grabbed and opened it. "Thanks Haymitch," Castro said.

She opened the container and ran her finger through it, "This could only be from the Capitol."

"Well, then it should be fast acting," Castro said.

Katniss just nodded and but some on her hands and calf before handing the container to Castro. He held on to it. "You need some too," Katniss insisted staring at his right arm.

"Well, I guess," He sighed and took a little bit in his left hand rubbing it on the burns. They were both surprised at how soothed they felt. "Wow, that's really powerful stuff." Castro observed.

"Yes it is," Katniss sighed.

"Think we should still get to the water?" He asked capping the medicine.

"Yeah, I think so," She said.

"Then let's go." He said moving on.

"Where though?" She asked.

"The one you mentioned?" He asked.

"Right, right" She said.

"So where is it?" He asked.

"Just to the east of here," She said.

"Alright," He said and they headed there.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, not completely but a lot better." Katniss said.

"Me too," He admitted.

"That's the Capitol for you."

"Always keeping the good medicine," He said.

Katniss left it at that knowing he's already playing with fire by saying so.

"It was a joke," Castro sighed.

"A dangerous one," Katniss said.

"I know," He muttered.

"Let's just stop talking." She said.

He nodded and went silent. They walked in silence until they got to the other pond and refilled their water jugs.

"Already only eleven of us left." Castro said capping his off.

"Yeah, the number went down fast," Katniss said.

"Now the Careers all know your secret though." He pointed out.

"I know," She sighed.

"There's something you should know about their camp though." Castro said.

"What?" She asked questioningly.

"The boy from three had managed to dig up and reactivated the mines from the beginning; they're using them to protect the supply pile."

"So they are untouchable?" Katniss asked.

"Unless you know the right path to avoid them, which I do."

"Oh, that helps," She said thoughtfully.

"It also makes them vulnerable to an attack." Castro supplied.

"We can work with that," Katniss said.

Castro nodded, "We'd just need a plan."

"Maybe I can help?" Offered a small voice from the trees, they were surprised and looked in the direction but didn't see the source.

"Where are you?" Castro asked. He then saw Rue materialize herself from the branches. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"I'm small and I live in 11 I know how to blend in with plants," She said.

"Wow, that's very impressive." Katniss said.

"Thank you," She said still hanging above them.

"You'd really help us though?" Castro asked.

"Of course I would," She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I know I can trust you," She said. "Your pin told me." She said climbing down.

"The mockingjay?" Katniss asked.

"Exactly," Rue nodded.

"Okay," Katniss said.

"So, you guys are going to blow up the pack's supplies?"

"Yeah that is the idea," Castro said.

"They don't know how to be hungry or find their own food." Katniss said.

"True," Rue said.

"We just need to figure out a plan." Castro said.

"So we're a team?" Rue asked.

"If you really want to be," Castro said. She nodded smiling a little. "Then yes," Castro said.

"Thank you," She said.

"You seem like a good choice," Katniss supplied.

"I promise I will try to be," She said.

"Good, just know that Katniss comes first." Castro said to her.

"Alright," Rue nodded.

"Castro," Katniss snapped.

"What?" He asked.

"You need to worry about yourself." Katniss said.

"I do, but I worry about you more," he said.

"Well, what if I worry about you more?"

"I would still make sure you were safe," he said.

"Can we just not worry about that yet?"

"Right we need a plan," Castro said.

"We need to find a way to get them away from the camp first."

"A fire," Rue said.

"She's right. Nothing attracts Careers like the smoke from a campfire."

"Good idea," Katniss said.

"Maybe we should use more than one though just in case." Katniss supplied.

"That would keep them away longer," Rue said.

"Exactly," Katniss said.

"Okay so we build to noticeable fires," Castro said.

"Wouldn't they still leave a guard though?" Rue asked.

"Yeah likely the boy from 3," Castro said.

"That does make it a little more complicated." Katniss said.

"Not really he's smart, but not a genius," Castro said.

"Plus that's about all he has. They only let him in since he could reactivate the mines to protect the supplies." He added.

"So he is the weak link?" Katniss asked.

"Exactly, and if this plan succeeds Cato will undoubtedly kill him." Castro said.

"Which is one less opponent," Katniss said.

"Maybe we should kill him first though. Cato's way is unlikely to be quick when he finds out." Castro suggested.

"Really?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, he has quite the temper on him."

"We can take advantage of that," Rue said.

"Definitely," Castro nodded.

"Does he get sloppy when angry?" Katniss asked.

Castro nodded, "Most of the time."

"Good," Katniss said.

Castro nodded, "The perfect weakness."

"Dangerous though," Rue said.

"Very, but we already knew that." Castro said simply.

"Well, you were not acting like it," She said.

"How are we not?" Castro asked.

"You make it seem like this will be easy," Rue said.

"Well, that wasn't not how I meant it to come off. It definitely won't."

"Okay, just being sure," Rue said.

"Trust me. We have a good idea of what we're in for." Katniss said.

"Okay," She said nodding.

"That's why we need to get this plan figured out." Castro said.

"Well then let's do that, Castro do you have any food?" Katniss asked hopefully staring at the pack he had on.

Castro took it off having actually never dug threw it yet. "I have dried fruit and meat, a sleeping bag, my water container, and a few spear heads," Castro said.

"Pretty good, I have a sleeping bag, dried beef, crackers, a water bottle, iodine, and some wire. I also have a sheet of plastic to protect from rain."

"Rue?" Castro asked.

"Just a sling shot, an extra pair of socks, and some nuts and berries I gathered."

"Well at least we have a decent amount of supplies," Katniss said.

Castro nodded, "Pretty well off."

"Yeah we need to plan then rest," Rue said.

"Right, was there anything that could be set lose to set off the mines?" Katniss asked Castro.

We could either throw a rock or slice the bag of apples," He said

"The apples might work," Katniss said thinking it over.

"So might the rock," Rue said.

"The apples would be mostly at the same time instead of one at a time though." Katniss pointed out.

"True," Rue said.

"I'd just need a few arrows to open the bag though." Katniss added.

"Could you do it?"

"Shooting wise, definitely," Castro said. "She never misses. Plan wise, we can at least hope."

"I think it will work," Katniss said.

"Well, alright." Rue said.

"Good so now we figure out where to set the fires," Castro said.

"We're going to want to place them pretty far from the Cornucopia that way I can get away enough before they show back up after the explosion." Katniss said.

"Right and we should use green branches so they are noticeable," Rue said.

"Right, any other ideas?" Katniss asked.

"Space them far apart," Castro said.

"Right," Katniss and Rue nodded.

"Good then we have a plan," he said.

"So, rest then?" Katniss asked.

"I will take first watch," he said.

"Well, alright, wake me in a few hours." Katniss told him seriously.

"Right," he said.

"I'm serious." She added taking out her sleeping bag.

"I know," he said wondering if he really would.

"Castro please, we're going to need you to be rested for the plan."

"Okay," he sighed. Katniss laid out her sleeping bag hoping he'll keep to his word. "Sleep well," He said.

"Better not be for too long." She warned again getting in.

"It won't," he said. She laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and tell us what you thought.**


End file.
